Son of Order and Chaos: Commander Infinity
by Arthur Percival Nighthunter
Summary: After the War, Percy and Jason wanted to settle down with their girlfriends. But their half-brothers made that impossible. Betrayed, the duo set out to leave while going with those who didn't betray them. While travelling, they encounter an old friend who offers them a spot in his parents' army which they accepted. 5000 years later, they return to save those who betrayed them
1. Prologue: Betrayal

_**The Son of Chaos and Order: Commander Infinity**_

Disclaimer: I am a teenager. If I am Rick Riordan, I'll be using my money to buy things that is useless but still cool.

Prologue: Betrayal

_**After the giant war, Camp Demigod**_

Percy's POV

I was going to propose to Annabeth the same time Jason is proposing to Piper. Leo and Frank cheered us on. Arthur Hunter even told me and Jason have the approval from Athena and Aphrodite. Arthur, that guy helped me in 2 wars. Without him, I'd be dust. He is blessed by the Olympians, Titans and Primordial Deities except for Lady Chaos and Lord Order. He must be real special. He has many titles including Bane of Porphyrion and Kronos. He took 10 of the giants without the help of a god. His sword, Mortal, is rumored to be a fusion of Imperial Gold, Celestial Bronze, Stygian Iron and Olympian Obsidian. But his sword made beings fade from existence. I pushed that thought out of my head as I headed for the beach.

Jason's POV

I can't wait to propose to Piper. Even though our first relationship before the war was a trick of the Mist, we managed to remain a couple. During the war, our relationship strengthened and we became closer. I waved at Percy so he came closer. "I can see them" I said, excited. "Let's go" he replied. We walked towards the two girls when we saw them making out with 2 guys. Annabeth was making out with David Smith while Piper was making out with Ryan Kane. Ryan was my power hungry, arrogant, half-brother. David was Percy's half-brother. Both were 17 like us. They were both proclaimed the favorite children of my father and Poseidon. My heart felt like it was stabbed and stepped on with boots. Percy looked like he was going to explode. "Annabeth?" he asked. "Oh my gods, Percy. I meant to tell you tonight." She said ashamed. "Well, you too, Pipes?" I yelled. "Jason, I can explain." Said Piper. "I can too, Percy" added Annabeth. "Save it. We loved you completely. You both just wanted the attention." I and Percy said in unison. "They left for better and improved version so stop being clingy" said David. "How many monsters have you killed?" I asked innocently. "50 like Ryan" snarled David. "I killed half of Kronos' Army. Defeated Atlas, Hyperion and Kronos. I slew Polybotes and helped destroy Alyconeus. I restored the Legion Standard for the Twelfth Legion Fulminata." Said Percy angrily. "I slew the Trojan Sea Monster, Encladeus, Krios, Otus and Ephliates. I toppled the black throne of Kronos. I am the Praetor of the Twelfth Legion." I said. "YEAH SURE!" yelled Ryan.

Percy's POV

I got the wedding ring box and motioned at Jason. We both threw it at the girls' feet. We turned around and left. "Hope you love your new boyfriends. Good Bye, Annabeth Chase and Piper McLean. Ave Atque Vale." I said. Me and Jason ran to our cabins and packed up our belongings. Tears were streaming down my face. I didn't bother stop them. I bolted from my cabin and met with Jason. We both were about to cross the boundaries when we saw a shadow flicker and it formed into a humanoid shape. Nico di Angelo joined us. Thalia also came from behind us. "We are so sorry, Perce and Jace." Said Nico sadly with Thalia. Reyna joined us with Hylla. "We are coming with you. So is Octavian. He repented and wanted to make it up to you." Explained Hylla as Octavian approached us. We set out to the mortal world.

3rd Person POV

Annabeth and Piper opened their respective boxes. Inside were rings. Annabeth's ring was a golden ring with an emerald on top. It was engraved: To my one and only Wise Girl, I hope to spend my days with the only person I want. Annabeth cried. Piper's ring was silver with a sapphire attached. Engraved was: To my wonderful and special Pipes, I wish that we stay together forever. Her tears were streaming and flowing like there was no tomorrow. Arthur disappeared from the two and went to Chaos and Order, his parents.

_**1 WEEK LATER, IN THE WILDERNESS**_

Jason's POV

We had no more resources. We were dying of thirst, exhaustion and hunger. I stumbled upon a man. He had a hood on and he had a huge picnic set out for him. "The famous Perseus Jackson, Nicolas di Angelo and Jason Grace. An honor to meet you" said the man. "How do you know our names?" I asked politely. "Forgot a friend so soon, Jacey?" said the man as he removed his hood. Dark haired, gold and silver eyes, Jason was surprised. The unclaimed demigod was the man in the hood. Also known as Arthur Hunter. "Arthur? How'd you know that we left camp?" asked Nico. "Death Breath, your scent is really strong. With Percy and Jace, it is even more so you'll attract monsters at every corner." Explained Arthur. "I'm offering you a chance to join my parents' army." He continued. "What is the catch?" asked Percy. "Immortality, Heightened Senses, Enhanced Powers, and a chance to see your dead friends." Replied Arthur. We looked at each other and we knew the game plan. "Oh what the Hades, let's go!" Percy said excitedly.

I smirked at Percy's willingness. Arthur created a portal and motioned us to it. _Good bye forever, Piper McLean. I loved you with my whole heart and soul but you just used me to gain attention. Go to Tartarus you backstabbing bitch. _I thought as I entered the portal.

Arthur's POV

The recruiting of the most powerful demigods of the century and their friends wasn't as bad as I hoped. Even I wouldn't deny if I was in their shoes. Being betrayed by your soul mate was like a stab to the chest. But being betrayed by your soul mate with your half-brother is just pouring alcohol and lemonade to a wound. (**A/N: Trust me that is really painful. I can't fault myself for being curious right?) **Anyways, I was claimed by my parents via dream. Turns out I am ½ primordial **(A/N: This is going to get confusing), **¼ something, another ¼ something equals my ½ human part. That is messed. So I am a demi-primordial right? No. My dad dropped another mind blowing statement. My mother, Sarah Nighthunter (yes, I thought her maiden name was Hunter too), was my birth mother but Lady Chaos put her fertile stuff **(A/N: Don't want to go that descriptive)** in my mother's womb so that she has a technical true born son. So my status in the Greco-Roman pantheon is a tri-blood. I have ¾ of godly ichor in my veins, I think. So my parents gave me my required knowledge of my powers but they still haven't explained why I had these weird black tattoos.

I stepped out of the portal into the First Planet, _Inanis_ or in English, The Void. "Welcome to the Void. The first planet in existence. This is the dead center of it. _Ordinis et Chaos et domus _in English, The Palace of Order and Chaos, the home of my parents. The immortal stomping grounds of the creators of the universe. Of course, the rooms of the Assassins of the Void, The Army of Order's commanders and the Legion of Chaos' commanders." I explained as their jaws went down to the depths of Tartarus. "Where will we be staying?" asked Reyna. "You will be staying at the Palace until your rank is determined tomorrow." I replied. "What is the highest position that is attainable?" questioned Thalia. "The highest position attainable is being part of the Assassins of the Void. Basically a black ops division." I replied with a smirk. "What is your rank?" asked Percy. "I am ranked Commander of the two divisions and the Leader of the Assassins." I said with pride. Their eyes bugged out yet again.

Unknown POV

"Is the two heroes, Jackson and Grace, eliminated?" I asked. "Yes, my lord. Also, the di Angelo, the other Grace, the two daughters of Bellona and the legacy of Apollo" said Kronos with a hint of fear in his voice. "Gaea, your plan was foolproof. Faking falling asleep." I praised. "Thank you, my lord." She said and bowed. They both left the throne room. "Angelicus, you should be resting." Said my brother. "Daemon, Chaos and Order won't know what will happen as they watch their very universe burn with the fires of the Seraph and Demon Kind." I replied while growling. _Order and Chaos let this be a lesson to you. Never let your siblings be forgotten. While you were worshipped, me and Daemon were forgotten and nearly faded. We will unleash the wrath of Hell and Heaven upon you. _

**A/N: This is my first attempt at writing a fan fiction. Please no flames and harsh reviews. I would really enjoy it if you reviewed and gave me a few pointers. I'd update faster if you followed and favorite. PM me if you have suggestion for an OC, a plot twist and all that good stuff. This story will be updated bi-monthly or weekly depending on my homework**

**PM if interested as Beta Reader!**

**Here is my recommendations for fan fictions:**

**All of Anaklusmos14's stories (one of the best writers I've seen in )**

**All of TheseusLives' stories**

**Falling for a Goddess by Aix98 (Pertemis)**

**Eternal Love by Aix98 (Sequel to Falling for a Goddess)**

**Everlasting Promises by Starblade176**

**True Son of Chaos by nutsofthechest**

**Until Next time my fellow readers**

**Percival Nighthunter. **


	2. Chapter 1: Ranks and Codenames

Chapter 1: Ranks and Codenames

Disclaimer: Refer to Prologue

**A/N: If you get confused, Arthur said in the last chapter that he gave them a chance to join his parents' army so he teleports them to the Void where his parents live. So if you infer a bit, he technically revealed that he is the Son of the Creators. Just to let you know. Without further ado, here is chapter 1. **

Percy's POV (after Arthur revealed that they were in the Void)

My Seaweed brain blew off my head. Arthur Hunter, the unclaimed demigod, actually is a blood son of the Creators. Ok my mind was blown. And that is an understatement. I'd be surprised if your mind didn't blow. That is like saying Zeus is faithful to Hera and Poseidon is a cocky and arrogant god. My jaw dropped when Arthur said that he was the leader of both the Army and Legion plus the Assassins.

"So when do we get our ranks assigned? And which one are we at? Army or Legions or Assassins?" asked Octavian. "You will have to face the commanders of each squad of the Legion and Army and Assassins." Said Arthur while smirking. We visibly paled. He snapped his fingers and we were transferred to the Arena. We sat down the bench while Arthur went to the middle of the arena. Instantly, everyone bowed and said: "Lord Nighthunter"

''Rise. Today there are new recruits for the Army, Legion and Assassins. The monsters from anywhere fear their name. 3 of them in particular, I consider the most powerful demigods in the millennium. The new recruits are: Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, Nicolas di Angelo, Thalia Grace, Hylla Ramirez-Arellano, Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and Octavian Wayne. The first three I consider the most powerful demigods in the millennium. Err, no offence everyone else. Now they will be facing the leaders of each Squad. I wish them luck."

Line Break

Time Skip to Assassin Fight

Arthur's POV

"Time for your toughest fight yet. Meet the Assassins of the Void!" I proclaimed. I knew that they were evenly matched.

6 figures dressed in all black except with linings of what color their parents' eyes are.

"Begin" I yelled and the 7 demigods rushed the 7 most powerful non-primordial beings in the world. The Assassins quickly took out the twin sisters, Octavian and Thalia with their signature move, Elemental Fury. That move utilized an element to represent an assassin. Percy, Jason and Nico used their father's respective domains and utilized it to their advantage. Percy used the blood in the assassin's veins to make them stop. Jason summoned lightning and used the winds to hurt them. Nico used his father's control over the earth to make the Assassins lose balance while the dead get summoned. Super effectively, this took out 4 of the Assassins. The last three were the most dangerous. I remembered their past's immediately because I was just like them.

Flashback

The first Assassin: Darien Stormchild.

It was a bright summer day. Serena Stormchild was giving birth to her son after she was abandoned by the united aspect of Zeus and Jupiter. "It's a boy" Said the nurse. He had dirty blond hair, dark electric blue eyes and a Rune mark that she doesn't know. She shivered. The Nephilim council will try to recruit him to the world of demon slaying. She silently wept. She had mixed universes. She knew that the Greeks and Romans Pantheon were still around. She was raped by both Zeus and Jupiter. She knew that she cannot be protected by the Law but she knew that she had to give up the child.

A thunderbolt and 2 flashes of light came down. "Child, you have no need to fear me. I am Ouranous, Primordial God of the Skies. These are my siblings, Aether and Hemera, personifications of Light and Day. We saw that night and we know you cannot provide for the child. We offer you protection in exchange, we get your child and we train him as we see fit." The thunderbolt said. "I accept your offer. But he is of mixed pantheons. He is Greek, Roman and Nephilim. I was a past Shadowhunter." Serena said quietly. "Fret not, we will not inform him of his Nephilim side but we must inform him about his other heritage" said the first flash of light that sounded masculine. "Okay."

"What is the boy's name?" asked Ouranous. "Darien. Darien Christian Stormchild." Ouranous chuckled. "Oh the irony of his name." She hands the baby to the second flash of light who materialized as a gorgeous woman in a white dress. "Take care, Darien." Serena whispered as he cried. Ouranous said that their time is up so they had to leave. "Good bye." Serena said as a portal appeared behind her. A voice inside her head said to go in. She went in without hesitation. She was transported to a magnificent house. A note was written in the front door. "There is 30 billion of each currency in your vault. Lots of thanks – Aether, Hemera and Ouranous.

_I am sorry Darien, I could have never provided for you. Forgive me my son._

The Second Assassin: Andrew Waterchild.

Winter Solstice

"Zeus, I will be taking my leave now. Good bye." Poseidon said after his little argument with his little arrogant brother. He flashed to Florida where he saw his mortal lover, Stephanie Waterchild, giving birth to their son. She was crying. Poseidon and Neptune,united, immediately rushed to her side after the labor. "What happened, love?" He asked. "So-me-one to-ok t-he b-a-b-y." she said in between tears. Poseidon comforted her. He got lost in his thoughts that he just remembered something. "Steph, I have work to attend to. I will come tonight okay?" She nodded and he left. As he vapor travelled to Atlantis, a being stopped him. "Relax, great nephew. It's me, Great Uncle Pontus with my brother Hydros and my wife Thalassa. We come to let you know that we have the child and he is not the prophecy child. We wanted to have a mortal son so we just took one with the closest relation to us." Explained the now revealed Pontus. "Why?" Poseidon asked curiously

"There will be a great war. We Primordial Deities must participated. I have a feeling that your son will be the key to success. What will his name be?" asked Thalassa. "Andrew. Andrew James Waterchild." Poseidon said. "Very well. Just to let you know. Sally Jackson is pregnant with your child which she will name Perseus and Percy for short. He will be given Riptide okay?" said Hydros. "Okay" Poseidon said. The air rippled and the trio disappeared from his presence.

The third Assassin: Aaron Jay Shadowchild.

Persephone slapped Hades' face again. "You weren't true to your oath, Hades!" she yelled angrily and in disbelief. "It was a drunk night baby. " Hades explained. "Still, you know I can't stand it if you cheat on me" said Persephone in a melancholy tone. "He will be taken by us." Said a man in the shadows. "Hades, it is me. Erebus. Chaos decreed that you hand over the child so he cannot be the prophecy child." Erebus said. "Agreed." Hades' form flickered and shifted to Pluto. "He is my child in both aspects." Said Hades and Pluto in unison.

"Okay then.'' Erebus then was handed the child who appeared from the shadows. Take good care of Aaron Jason Shadowchild. Hades said telepathically. I will. Erebus teleported out.

Void: Order and Chaos' palace.

_They will become assassins. You shall adopt them whoever picked them up. Said Chaos telepathically. Then you train them in your domains and make them excel in the art. Said Order telepathically_

_Other than that good luck._

Flashback end.

Third person POV

The battle finished before Arthur's flashback ended. The three demigods were victorious.

"Perseus Jackson, Jason Grace, and Nicolas di Angelo, you are offered the remaining spots in the Assassins. Do you accept?" Arthur asked.

"We accept" said the trio without hesitation.

Perseus was renamed Torrent and was given the co-leadership of the Poseidon Division

Jason was renamed Electric and was given co-leadership of the Jupiter Division

Nico was Renamed Shadow and was given leadership of the Hades Division

Thalia was renamed Spark

Reyna was renamed Praetor

Octavian was Renamed Augur

Hylla was renamed Amazon

**A/N: Sorry for not updating. I'll make you guys a deal. 5 reviews, favorites and follows then I'll update by next month. 20 reviews, favorites and follows for the update. 40 reviews, favorites and follows then I'll update by tomorrow. Sorry for the cliffhanger-ish. **


	3. AN

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated since god knows when. I have lost my inspiration in my Percy Jackson fan fiction. I also had to deal with personal affairs and it took a while to sort out. During summer, I have always been travelling and I have been stuck playing FIFA. I know I should have updated this sooner but I lost valuable time preparing myself for my quest to get into the honor roll. My new inspirations now are Harry Potter, Chronicles of Nick and The Secrets of the Immortal Nicolas Flamel. But for the sake of this ****story, I will be rewriting it in a new way. It hasn't exactly turned out the way I wanted it to be. So everyone, be ready for the rewrite.!**


End file.
